


Desde siempre

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AbsurdistShipping, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Viñeta, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Pero ellos aún no saben que son los colores o que significa todo lo que está pasando.
Relationships: Diamond/Pearl (Pokemon Adventures)
Kudos: 6





	Desde siempre

Pearl no recuerda la primera vez que vio a colores, para él siempre fue así, el mundo siempre tuvo miles de colores. Recuerda los cielos azules, las rosas rojas de su madre, los pastos verdes de las casas de sus vecinos, los radiantes rayos amarillos del sol, los colores de la fruta en temporada, las verduras en su plato y el plateado de la mirada de su mejor amigo.

Diamond es otra de esas pocas personas que nacieron viendo los colores.

El médico les dijo eso a sus padres, que un porcentaje muy pequeño de personas que pueden ver los colores desde que nacieron. Puesto que, todos ven en grises hasta que te encuentras a tu alma gemela, pero ellos no. Ellos desde siempre han visto e mundo tintado de los matices del espectro cromático.

El caso más famoso de esto es Platinum Berlizt, la hija de una pareja de investigadores que nació también con esa peculiaridad, sus padres determinaron que, estos casos eran porque esas personas no contaban con un alma gemela, por lo menos no una que lograsen conocer en esta vida, así que el destino les concedía ver los colores desde siempre.

Y esa fue la única respuesta que necesitaron los padres de Pearl y la madre de Diamond, sus hijos sólo no contaban con una alma gemela.

Extraño y triste para mucho, pero por suerte se tenían el uno al otro como amigos.

Jamás estarían del todo solos.

Nunca fue un problema para ellos, a pesar de las miradas de lástima que solían recibir del resto de personas "¿un mundo sin tu alma gemela? debe ser terrible"

Pero era difícil para ellos estar tristes por algo que jamás tuvieron en primer lugar.

"Sabes Pearl" le dijo un día Diamond.

Estaban ambos cenando en casa, se habían mudado de la de sus padres hace medio año para estudiar una carrera.

Pearl levantó la cabeza de los apuntes que tenía en una mano, tratando de no ensuciar su cuaderno en el proceso.

"Sobre nuestras almas gemelas..."

"¿Alguien volvió a decirte algo?" se queja Pearl, no faltaban quienes insistían con el maldito tema.

Diamond comenzó a reír suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza, demasiado tranquilo, así supo Pearl que no era algo malo, relajó sus músculos y ahora le puso toda su atención.

"Que pasa con eso"

"Estaba pensando en lo que nos dijo el médico"

"¿Y eso?"

"Sólo lo pensé..." hace una pausa mientras juega con la arveja que le queda en el plato. "Me alegra no tener un alma gemela ¿sabes?

Diamond suena más avergonzado que de costumbre, Pearl recuerda pocas veces haberlo visto de esa manera, decide guardar silencio.

"Por qué no me habría gustado estar con otra persona que no fueras tú" Diamond levanta la mirada de su plato en busca de la de su mejor amigo y pareja, con quién ha compartido los momentos más importantes en su vida, los tristes y los felices, las noches difíciles y las mañanas tranquilas.

Quién mejor le conoce en todo el mundo.

Pearl no sabe cómo son las almas gemelas, pero si no es similar a todo lo que ama a Diamond en estos momentos y desde que tiene memoria, entonces no le interesan para nada.

Se levanta de la mesa un poco torpe, el cuaderno cae al suelo, pero lo único que importa en esos momentos es atrapar con sus manos las mejillas gorditas de su pareja, apretarlas un poco antes de llenar su cara con pequeños besos.

Se siente realmente feliz de no ser el único en pensar en eso, adora con locura el simple hecho de que tanto él como Diamond no tengan un alma gemela, porque eso les permitió a ambos conocerse, jamás estarían solos sin importar nada.

Siempre estarían juntos, como lo han estado desde su infancia.

.

En la sala de urgencias e un hospital local, se aprobó la vacuna a menores de un año y se ha realizado una campaña para proceder a entregar la vacuna.

Dos mujeres han decidido ir juntas, son vecinas y amigas, las dos llevan a sus hijos en brazos. Coincidentemente, es la primera vez que se verán.

Y es en ese preciso instante en que la mirada de los pequeños se encuentra en la entrada del hospital que sus mundos se pintan de miles de colores.

Pero ellos aún no saben que son los colores o que significa todo lo que está pasando.

Diamond comienza a llorar confundido, Pearl llora al verlo llorar.

La madre de Diamond lo calma con una canción, la madre de Pearl espera paciente arrullando a su hijo hasta que se calma.

Todos ahí son ajenos al encuentro de dos pequeñas almas gemelas. Incluso ellos crecen sin conocer que desde siempre han sido el uno para el otro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Diabetes ven a mi!
> 
> Supongamos que publiqué esto el 12 si? 
> 
> y que no me vi afectada por que LA RATA NORUEGA FRACTURÓ MI BELLO FARGEXBY


End file.
